This invention relates to a tilting device for a saddle swivel head for a double housing type machine tool.
A tilting device of a saddle swivel head as shown in FIG. 5 has hitherto been known, and comprises a hydraulic cylinder 2 disposed for tilting movement and having a tilting center portion 1 at the top thereof, and a spindle head 3 which is swingable at a point on the axis of the hydraulic cylinder 2 and to which a tool is clamped, said spindle head 3 being connected through a connecting part 4 to an end of a rod 5 of the hydraulic cylinder 2.
Accordingly, with this device, for example, a tool (not shown) clamped to the end of the spindle head 3 can be tilted to the left in FIG. 5 by moving the rod 5 of the hydraulic cylinder 2 forward a predetermined distance while tilting the hydraulic cylinder 2 to the right with the tilting center part 1 as a tilting center by a tilting means not shown. This causes the tool clamped to the spindle head 3 to be tilted to the left by a predetermined angle.
However, the mechanism as shown in FIG. 5, in which the hydraulic cylinder 2 is provided on the extension of the axis of the spindle head 3, has disadvantages in that a loading moment acting on the hydraulic cylinder 2 varies due to the tilting operation and, moreover, the entire mechanism including the hydraulic cylinder 2 becomes large, which makes it difficult to make the mechanism smaller in size.